Let's have more fun!
by Blackrove
Summary: This is the sequel to Let's have more fun! Xanxus and Yamamoto both want Squalo as their own, but the thing is, Squalo never promised either of them loyalty to their beds. Therefor, both of the men compete to gain his affection in bed. Read if you like Yaoi (boyxboy), if not, please, read something else. Enjoy!


Hey! Here is the sequel to Let's have some fun! I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave me your reviews and I'll see if I do a third story.

It had been three weeks since Xanxus and Squalo had their little fun together; surprisingly, Belphegor never got into trouble for the little video. Squalo never knew about it and Xanxus had agreed to keep the secret should the prince give him a copy of the video and if he agreed to record any future intimate fun nights and give him a copy of them.

After receiving his copy, Xanxus had sent a copy to Yamamoto to mock him and make it clear to him that the shark was his. This hadn't sat well with the Japanese man who thought that Squalo was his.

Squalo had been on a mission for the last two weeks in Paris to kill a snitch who told on the Vongola famiglia; it wasn't a big or dangerous mission, but it had to be done and no one else was free to do it. So Xanxus was horny and impatient; even Levi stayed away from his precious boss. However, it was all about to end as Squalo was coming back from his mission today.

Xanxus was finishing his paperwork to make sure he would have all the time in the world to have the most time possible with Squalo. This was unusual for any who knew anything about Xanxus; but they knew better then to ask any questions about it. By the end of hour, Xanxus had finished his paperwork and was ready to have his way with his shark.

A knock on his door, pulled the man out of Xanxus's thoughts; he growled in frustration and got up to answer the door. He violently swung open the door, only to see Yamamoto standing in the doorway and looking pretty pissed. The gunman growled and stared down the swordsman who was almost as tall as him.

-What do you want, trash? Growled Xanxus with venom.

-I want Squalo. You can keep him from me; but you will never make him forget about me! I will always be the better lover! Declared the Japanese swordsman with powerful conviction.

-Get in here, right now! Growled the dark haired man as his scars were beginning to show.

Yamamoto walked into the study and stood firmly in the center; never lowering his head or his gaze. After years of trying to seduce Squalo, Yamamoto finally had gotten the man he desired; and even if they were not exclusive, Yamamoto didn't like to have his lover taken away from him. He had had feelings for Squalo for a few years and now that he had a chance with the shark, he wasn't going to lose him now to some drunk with anger management issues; regardless how good looking and apparently good in bed.

-Start talking! Who the hell do you think you are to lay claim on MY shark? Asked Xanxus, playing with his guns.

-I was the first to seduce Squalo. I was the first to have him in MY bed and I was the one get him to give men a chance! Without me, Squalo would never have let you have your way with him. Said Yamamoto without his usual kind and goofy smile.

-You were his first man and you seduce him first; I can't deny this, but he never stayed with you! He never said he was yours! He actually seemed pretty excited to be in my arms! It would seem that even if you were his first; you didn't make that much of an impression… baseball trash. Said Xanxus with an evil smile as he sat on his chair.

If looks could kill, Xanxus would be dead and buried; he simply couldn't not take these facts thrown in his face not personally as they were questions that plagued him day and night. Yamamoto was holding himself from attacking the man before; his smug smile and his arrogance. Xanxus knew that Yamamoto had feelings for his rain guardian and had always found a way to keep him away from the Japanese man; obviously, because of this, it didn't give him much time to seduce Squalo that much. Yamamoto had to take long and deep breaths to keep him from drawing his sword against the gunman.

-I am a better lover than you could ever be! I could make Squalo cum harder and faster than you ever could! Said Yamamoto before slamming his hands against the desk.

-Excuse me? Do you think you are better than me? I will have you known that I am the best lover Squalo will ever have. I bet I could make him cum twice as fast before you! Declared Xanxus as he rose up from his chair and stood near his rival's face.

-Is this a challenge? If so, then you can count me in! Winner gets Squalo; loser has to stay away. Deal? Proposed Yamamoto as he extended his hand.

-Deal. Said Xanxus as he shook hands with the younger man.

The challenge was set and both of them accepted the terms of the contract; now they just had to wait for their mission to arrive.

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Squalo entered the study, looking for his boss to give him his report and maybe get some rest; that is if Xanxus let him. He walked through the room to place his report on the desk and leave; however, fate had other plans as he felt two powerful arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a heavy scent of rain and oranges assaulted his nose.

-Ya-Yamamoto..? What are you doing here? Asked Squalo, completely stunned to meet the younger man here of all places.

-I'm here to make sure you are mine and give you all the pleasure in the world. Whispered the Japanese man as he snaked his arms under the silver head's shirt.

Squalo moaned as he felt the calloused hands of his lover roamed over his chest and played with his nipples; in the distance, somehow, Squalo heard Xanxus growled. Out of nowhere, he felt strong, powerful lips crashed upon his and large hands run all over his behind; then, he felt soft lips upon the crook of his neck. Before the shark could realise it, his shirt was being thrown away; he moaned and sighed in pleasure. He was being bombarded by pleasure by the two men he enjoyed the most; he was in heaven.

The most delicious sounds of pleasure and desire escaped the silver head's lips as Yamamoto began to rib his hand against his lover's growing erection and as Xanxus's fingers gently made their way to his intimate hole; all the while, both of the men kissed and sucked all of his hot spots on his neck.

-voi… You… What… are you..? Oh! Wow! A bit harder, Yama… OH DEAR GOD! Cried Squalo as Yamamoto plunged his hand into his lover's pants and grabbed hold of his erection before running it up and down vigorously; at the same time Xanxus entered two fingers into the silver head's entrance and quickly going in and out.

-Tell me exactly what you like, Squalo! Tell me what you would like for me to do to you! Whispered Yamamoto as gave a particularly hard tug to his lover's sex.

-Why bother with him? I can give you so much more! I will have you screaming in absolute bliss! Just tell ME what you like… whispered Xanxus stealing a deep kiss from the shark.

Squalo was a mess now; red, swollen lips and shallow breath, deep dark eyes filled with lust and sexual bliss, and his clothes nearly thrown all over the floor. Xanxus and Yamamoto loved the beautiful sight before them; in fact, this image was now burning into their retinas and their minds. They registered everything about this very moment; the way Squalo would shiver every time Xanxus would stab his prostate, the way Squalo would moan at the warm and strong hand pleasuring him.

However, it wasn't enough for them; they pulled away from the shark and pushed him against the bed. Before Squalo could register anything, his clothes were ripped away from him; Yamamoto and Xanxus jumped into bed at the same time to be the first to be at Squalo's side. They wanted to be the first to make Squalo crazy with pleasure; they both attacked a different part of the shark.

Xanxus jumped immediately at Squalo's mouth and neck with his mouth; his hand left for the silver head's sex. Yamamoto's mouth left for the shark's thighs; where he sucked and kissed the pale legs. His fingers made their way to stretch his lover's hole; he had to make sure that Squalo could take both men.

Being so impatient, Xanxus pushed Yamamoto out of the way and positioned himself between the shark's legs. Furious at the way the man pushed him away, Yamamoto positioned himself before his rival's entrance and whispered into his ear that he should ready himself for his sex.

Xanxus immediately jumped out of the way; he didn't want to be taken. His pride could never allow this; and there was no fucking way that he was going to bottom to a man younger than him by so many years, especially if the man was Sawada's rain guardian. Yamamoto gave him a vicious grin and pulled Squalo on top of him; Squalo gently let himself fall onto his Japanese lover's sex. The shark moaned and shivered as he felt the strong and long sex enter him; slowly and gently Yamamoto helped the shark up and down his member under the watchful gaze of the gunman.

-Would you like to feel my cock inside of you at the same time? Asked Xanxus into his lover's ear with a deep growl.

-I… Oh… Wow! Yes..! Yes! Cried Squalo as Yamamoto hit directly his prostate.

Xanxus positioned himself behind Squalo and gently and patiently entered his lover. The thigh passage was incredible and the heat was making his head spin like a merry-go-round; yet, Xanxus stopped anytime Yamamoto told him to stop as Squalo was in too much pain. After a few minutes, Xanxus was balls deep into his lover and he waited for his lover to adjust; in tandem with Yamamoto, he gently rubbed his lover's body and limp sex.

-Han… Ah… Damn it! Why the hell did I let you talk me into this? Growled Squalo as dig his nails deep into Yamamoto's skin.

-We didn't have to make that big of an argument to make you give in! mocked Xanxus with a laugh and kissing the pale shoulder before him.

After a while, Squalo moved on his own accord and rose up and down slowly; getting the message, Xanxus moved and Yamamoto helped the silver head by placing his hands upon his lover's hips. Squalo was moaning and shivering as his eyes rolled into his head; the feeling of having two powerful, wide and pulsating cocks in him was just so good and his head felt like it was floating in a pool of lust and helium. It was better than meth, than cocaine, than MaryJane, than any drugs you could find on the market; it was heaven to the shark and he was now hooked on the stuff.

-What would it take for the both of you to fuck me like a whore with all your might? Asked Squalo in a trance like voice with a deep cherry red blush and a drunken and sexy smile. Enough with the gentle touches! You are killers and ruthless men! Show me what you got…

There was a moment of silence, before Xanxus pulled almost out and slammed viciously into his lover; Yamamoto pushed himself into his lover as Xanxus pulled out. Every time one pulled out, the other one hit the prostate; and vice versa. Every time the prostate was being stabbed; never once was Squalo left without a shot of pure pleasure and adrenaline to his spine and his leaking penis.

Squalo had exactly what he wanted; two horny alpha males were using him as their little plaything. One explosive man that had trouble with his anger, letting all of his passion and frustration unleashed onto him; the other, a calm and smiling man that finally left himself go with his body. Squalo could not have asked for more.

-Han… Harder… Yes! There! Deeper Yamamoto! Cried Squalo, on the verge of cumming.

The pressure was building and building, until… Both of the men pulled out and stopped everything; the pleasure, the feeling of pure bliss, the ecstasy… GONE! Squalo stood in shock and trembled in frustration. Until, Xanxus pulled Squalo onto his lap and entered him by behind; leaving room for Yamamoto to push the shark backwards and to enter him as Squalo was sitting on Xanxus's sex. A new position that aloud Squalo less control over the two and gave the men the possibility to surround and overtake the senses of their desire.

Squalo no longer moaned and shivered; he cried and trembled under the pleasure and the lust that overtook him. The hook became a full blown addiction; he was definitely doing this again. Yamamoto's lips were red as cherries and his dark eyes were now pitch black by the lust within them; it felt like being the sexiest and desirable piece of art. Xanxus's voice was deep and soft like velour; it wrapped around the shark like a cocoon of bliss and pure ecstasy. It felt amazing to have two strong and powerful men treating him like a whore and a priceless artefact at the same time.

-Have some pride, Squalo! How can you scream and moan in such a whore-like way? Said Yamamoto before slamming into the man with force.

-I agree with you, baseball trash! Such poor behaviour on your part shall not be tolerated and will be punished. Whispered Xanxus before holding onto the base of his lover's erection; preventing him from cumming.

Squalo moaned and tried to get his lover's hands away from his sex; but Yamamoto grabbed the man's wrists and kept him from interfering with their punishment. The two men began to hit their lover's sensitive prostate with force and precision; making sure to be as ruff and violent in their thrusts, just as Squalo had asked for.

It was quite something to see such a powerful and proud man as Squalo whine and beg for more; it was nice to have power over a man that never bowed down to nothing and anyone. Xanxus loved how easy it was to get his right-hand man excited; he could feel his lover's sex trembled in pleasure in his hands.

As fun and pleasurable as this whole activity was, all good things must come to an end; therefor, Yamamoto and Xanxus started to feel the pressure in their lower groins and the heat was becoming too much for them to resist. A shiver ran down Yamamoto's spine before the wave of absolute ecstasy pulled him into a sea of pure bliss; the feel of hot juices around him was too much and Xanxus came just as hard in a feral growl like a predator marking his territory. It was so much cruelty Xanxus could do; he let go of Squalo's base and kissed the crook of his neck. This was too much for Squalo!

The pleasure was so intense for the exhausted shark that it cut any sound escaping his mouth, bright spots of lights flashed through his eyes, his muscles contracted to the point it became painful as adrenaline and pleasure ran through his veins in a race to see who could make the shark pass out first.

As the waves of pleasure died down, Squalo fell limply into Xanxus awaiting arms and slowly fell into slumber from exhaustion; his features were peaceful and relaxed. Xanxus placed the silver head into a more comfortable position and gave Yamamoto a sly grin; the Japanese lay next to his lover and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist.

-So, who won? Asked Xanxus before lying on the other side of the shark.

-I can safely say that we both won this competition! To be honest, I enjoyed fighting against you for Squalo and working with you to make Squalo scream… Especially with that beautiful and sexy voice of his when we were both in him. Said Yamamoto with a calm and seductive voice.

-It could be fun! How about this Thursday? Would you like I send you a video of this..? asked Xanxus with a conniving smile.

-No, I don't believe this would be respectful of Squalo! You should not be videotaping our sessions; at least not without his approval. He if ever found out about this; he would freak out and be so angry that he would try to kill you. warned Yamamoto with a stern voice.

Xanxus simply shrugged the warning off and lay down next to his lover; Yamamoto sighed and knew the man would do whatever he wanted. Squalo snuggled under the covers and moaned when two men snuggled closer to their desired men. Neither of them knew that Belphegor and many viewers had seen the very sexy and naughty show; thankfully, none of them were Mafia related.

Belphegor had been very careful and made a very exhausted background search on the viewers; if any of them had seen this, they would have made fun of Squalo and he would have understood where those videos came from. He would never have made it through the night; so for his safety, he used an anonymous name and had bullied Shoichi into giving him an untraceable IP address. The risks were great, but it was so worth it. Especially if it gets Fran is such a state as the one he currently was in…

-Oi! Bel-sempai, forget about your stupid web site and come take care of me… whispered the horny little frog in very sexy lingerie.

Oh, Belphegor was definitely keep on doing those videos!


End file.
